Temas cotidianos
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Miles de sucesos suceden en la vida de Roy Mustang. Quizá no era el mejor ejemplo de hombre del mundo, pero siempre hay en nuestra vida alguien importante... Roy/Riza
1. Llaves

**Llaves**

El camino del mercado a su casa era largo, pero esa vez se le había hecho extremadamente corto.

Estaba recreando en su mente una lista de lo que haría esa noche:

1. Saldría a comer

2. Saldría a beber con los chicos

3. Volvería a su casa temprano para al otro día ir a trabajar

Sí, todo eso iba a realizar esa noche.

Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y siguió su camino como hacía a diario. La bolsa con las compras pesaba un poco, pero nada que no se pudiera aguantar. Él era un hombre fuerte, y lo suficiente como para aguantar el peso un poco más.

Estando ya cerca de su casa, colocó la bolsa que estaba en su brazo izquierdo sobre la del lado derecho. Con la mano libre abrió y cerró la verja de su casa y continuó su camino hasta la puerta, lugar en el que se detuvo para buscar las llaves que abrían su hogar.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su lado izquierdo, comenzó a buscar calmadamente adentro. El guante izquierdo no le servía, el reloj de bolsillo tampoco, los fósforos menos, el bolígrafo… ¿por qué tenía un bolígrafo en el bolsillo…? Continuó con su búsqueda hasta que se comenzó a preocupar por no encontrar la dichosa llave.

Bien, en el bolsillo izquierdo no estaba, tal vez en alguno de los fundillos del pantalón… No, tampoco. En ninguno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón se encontraba. En la chaqueta militar no tenía nada, así que el único lugar que le quedaba era el bolsillo opuesto, o sea, el derecho.

Suspiró con pereza y comenzó a tomar las bolsas para intercambiarlas de brazo, pero por querer hacer todo a la ligera, una de las bolsas comenzó a resbalársele entre los brazos. Estaba dicho, si se seguía moviendo se le caería la bolsa con los víveres.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el coronel logró dejar todo en el suelo para revisarse bien los bolsillos que componían su uniforme. Se revisó bolsillo derecho e izquierdo dos veces, los de la chaqueta militar otras tantas, en el gabán tampoco estaban… ¿Sería que acaso ese día olvidó meterlas en sus bolsillos antes de irse a trabajar…? Muy posible.

- Claro, siempre dejo las ventanas abiertas… - rió con pena y se dirigió a cada una de las ventanas de la casa, pero al parecer ese día quiso hacer de adulto responsable y cerró todo muy bien.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Riza siempre le reprochaba que era una persona irresponsable, y ese día por hacerle caso se quedaba fuera de su casa.

- Talvez dejé abierta la puerta… - meditó unos instantes la opción y al fin la dio que así era. Se dirigió sonriendo a la puerta principal, colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, la giró y su rostro hizo una mueca al ver que ésta no cedía. No importaba mucho, a lo mejor la trasera sí estaba abierta… Con una nueva idea rodeó la casa hasta la parte superior, pero nada, la puerta posterior también estaba cerrada…

Comenzó con un tic nervioso, pasó a desesperación y ahora se tironeaba los pelos de su cabello sin saber qué hacer. Harto de todo eso, tomó una piedra del camino y sin dudarlo dos veces la lanzó a una ventana. Debía entrar en la casa.

- ¿Coronel…? - escuchó a sus espaldas cuando se disponía a entrar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué quiere…? – preguntó mirando a la persona con cara de pocos amigos. Al descubrir que era Riza se disculpó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Olvidó sus llaves en el Cuartel… - le sonrió la rubia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Vaya, me salió un poquito largo el drabble… ñ.ñ_

_En fin, díganme que no les ha pasado… Bueno, a mí sí, pero la puerta trasera de mi casa es súper fácil de abrir teniendo un palito a mano, así que nunca llegué a romper un vidrio… xD_

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado el drabble y dejen algún RR…_

_Bye y se cuidan!!_

_n.n_


	2. Equivocación

**Equivocación**

Día viernes, último día hábil de la semana, día en que podía salir a divertirse… En unas pocas palabras, un día de bendiciones.

Todos pensaban así acerca del día viernes, excepto a un excéntrico coronel: Roy Mustang. Sí, en la mayoría de las definiciones concordaba, pero no ese día.

Al igual que todos los jueves, cierta personita le llevaba toneladas de trabajo. Como consecuencia de esto terminaba de trabajar tarde y, para lamentación suya, debía levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Roy Mustang estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón de su cama. La ropa que acostumbraba a llevar estaba tirada en el piso y dejaba una leve línea a seguir si alguien desease llegar hasta él; el pelo desordenado y el revoltijo de sábanas que conformaban su cama lo dejaban con un sentimiento de comodidad.

Un ruido llamó su atención y decidió prestar atención. Ah, claro, era el reloj despertador. Alargó el brazo y a tientas apagó el dichoso objeto. Posterior a eso, alzó el rostro con parsimonia, dejando ver un par de ojeras acumuladas desde el día lunes. En verdad necesitaba un descanso, talvez unas vacaciones…

Se sentó en la cama lanzando un bufido de cansancio. Luego, se levantó, colocó una mano en su nuca y comenzó a bostezar con los párpados pesados. Caminó hacia el baño y se observó en el espejo: necesitaba un baño.

Un baño con agua fría de seguro lo despertaría. Con esa idea en mente se metió a la ducha dejando que un chorro de agua helada lo despertara de su cansancio.

…

Habiéndose ya levantado, desayunado y colocado correctamente su uniforme; se dirigió al baño para darse el último aseo antes de irse a trabajar: lavarse los dientes.

Tomó descuidadamente su cepillo dental y buscó a tientas el dentífrico, echó un poco de pasta sobre el cepillo dental y comenzó a frotar sobre su dentadura.

Su rostro hizo una mueca al sentir el agrio sabor de la pasta dental. Bajó la mirada con lentitud y… ¿Era eso crema para rasurarse?

Que Dios maldijera el día jueves y su maldita rutina de salir tarde.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

_Entendieron, cierto?? O.o ñ.ñ jejejeje xD_

_Bueno, pz, aquí toy dejando un drabble más para mi colección!! ^^_

_Me han dado plata por mi santo, así que pasé a dejar este chapter… sino, lo publicaría mañana… xD_

_Bien, espero les haya gustado, sino…dejen sus opiniones e ideas, un sé… xD_

_Me despido!!_

_Bye!!_

_**PD:**__ para las personas que están leyendo "SESENTA DÍAS DE ENCIERRO", les aviso que el capítulo 2 va en proceso y espero estar subiendo la conti entre la proxima semana y la subsiguiente… después de eso voy a calentar la silla al cole y voy a tener harto tmpo libre ^^_

_**Bye!! :D**_


	3. Bolígrafo

**Bolígrafo**

Era común no verlo trabajar, así como también era común verlo hacer todo a última hora. Roy Mustang era un desastre en el trabajo.

Hacía ya tres días que la Teniente Hawkeye entró por la puerta principal de su oficina y depositó la pila de papeles en su escritorio. Y precisamente, ése era el día de entrega.

Por distintos motivos en los que no podía contar con el servicio de mantenimiento y limpieza, él mismo había realizado el aseo en su oficina para la visita de unos generales. Había intentado alimentar el perro de su teniente, e inclusive había abierto la ventana para que el aire inundara el lugar –y los papeles volaron por la oficina.

Justamente ahora, cuando tenía tiempo de firmar los papeles, resultaba que el bolígrafo desaparecía.

Normalmente tenía un arsenal ilimitado de esos aparatitos, pero cuando los necesitaba, ni siquiera los que se caían aparecían.

Volvió a revisar bajo su escritorio, en los cajones y revolvió algunas cosas del mismo. Harto de tanta búsqueda y con el sol pegándole en la espalda, recurrió a su último recurso.

- Havoc, pásame tu bolígrafo –exigió estirando su mano y esperando el objeto.

- Disculpe mi insolencia, señor, pero ¿no le basta con el que tiene en la mano?

Con que allí había estado mientras lo buscaba…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Después de días desaparecida (me había llevado el demonio… jejeje), he vuelto a actualizar… Espero disculpen mi demora y les haya gustado el drabble._

_Que estén bien y felices fiestas… ^-^!_

_Bye-bye!_


	4. Teléfono

**Teléfono**

Día lunes igual: extensa jornada de trabajo.

Muchos veían de buena manera el inicio de la semana. Les simbolizaba que debían empezar una nueva semana llenos de energía después de un fin de semana…

Roy Mustang no pensaba así.

El día lunes era símbolo de terminar trabajos atrasados y recibir nuevos memorandos que requerían de su inspección y aprobación. El día lunes era símbolo de horas extras.

Daba igual que los demás oficiales llegaran con "las pilas puestas" después de lo que fue un gratificante fin de semana de descanso, él tuvo que firmar papeles atrasados. Para colmo de males, le esperaban aun más en su oficina.

¿Por qué Hawkeye le llevaba siempre tantos papeles? No era justo.

Mustang suspiró con cansancio y cerró con llave la puerta de su casa. ¿Por qué le ponía llave si a su regreso todo iba a estar igual? Por los ladrones, le respondió su sentido común.

Lástima, otra semana de preocupaciones sin descanso a la espera de ganar puntos para un futuro ascenso.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…_

Digamos que Roy Mustang no podía tener más suerte. El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar apenas guardó la llave de su casa en su bolsillo.

- Maldito sea quien llama –murmuró para sí Mustang.

Se acercó con prisa tras tener un enfrentamiento con el pomo de la puerta –no quería ceder- dispuesto a coger el auricular del aparato telefónico.

- ¿Hola?

_Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…_

Genial, cortaron.


	5. Noción de tiempo

**Noción de tiempo**

Un rayo de luz golpea en el rostro a Mustang, provocándome incomodidad. Evitándolo, se revuelvo entre las sábanas en busca del sueño que parece que le abandonó.

Se pregunta Mustang por qué será que en la mejor parte de un sueño siempre existe algo que lo arruina.

Y bien, tendrá que recordar el sueño y, aunque sabe que su imaginación no le devolverá por nada del mundo lo mágico y casi natural que tenía el sueño valía la pena intentar. Al parecer estaba en un monte, con una suave brisa revolviéndole los cabellos y moviendo a su gusto sus ropajes… ¿o estaba en su oficina?

¿Oficina? Quién la necesita, después de todo, sólo arma jaleos y hace que los subordinados salgan más tarde de lo común, aunque en realidad le gustaba que salieran tarde.

Y la oficina…

¡¡Oficina!! ¡Hoy es sábado y, oh, maldita sea, debía hacer horas extras por su descuido!

Mustang se lanzó de la cama con descuido y rapidez, golpeándose las rodillas y maldiciendo por lo bajo a quién sabe qué. Al entrar a la regadera se da una ducha rápida y sale con esmero, colocándose la camisa al revés. Muy bien, se la volteó y se colocó el uniforme bien.

Roy se asomó por la ventana aquella mañana y observó a un extraño can que llamó mucho su atención… Conocía esas manchas blancas en el lomo y rostro del cachorro, y si el cachorro andaba por ahí… La dueña estaba detrás del can con un abrigo violeta; vestida de civil.

Dirigió su mirada al calendario…

¡BINGO! Era día domingo.


	6. Whishky

**Whisky**

Un eructo. Dos eructos. Tres eructos.

Era asqueroso estar en aquél lugar, pero no había otro mejor –no cerca de su casa. El ambiente olía a suciedad y una pequeña capa de polvo lo cubría todo; las camareras vestían de puta –escote excesivamente presuntuoso, piernas al aire- y los borrachos salían como pan caliente.

En aquél escondrijo de lugar se hallaba el alquimista de Fuego. Vale la pena decir que le encantaba la forma en que las prostitutas flirteaban con él, pero aquélla noche no estaba de ánimos para tener sexo –o al menos eso pensaba.

Mustang alzó su mirada.

- ¿Qué me vesh? –preguntó al vaso que estaba frente suyo-. ¿Tengo mooonosh pintarraj-jeados por el roshtro?

No era seguro, pero el vaso tenía un ojo y se lo estaba guiñando.

- Dej-ja de miraarme.

El vaso entonces se formó en un labio y comenzó a lanzar besos.

- ¿¡Kué demoniosh!?

El vaso con licor se dio vuelta y, en su estado de ebriedad, observó una figura llana de color uniforme. Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y todo se volvió negro, y en aquélla negrura logró oír: _"Vamos, Coronel, éste no es lugar para alguien como usted"._

Necesitaba urgentemente vacaciones.

**-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.**

_Yo también necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente!!!! (xD)_

_OLA! _

_Quiero agradecer los reviews de los capítulos, y les dejo aquí este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió en el cumpleaños del Osvaldo n_n _

_Bien, eso de las vacaciones es verdad, eh? necesito vacaciones... y cuando tenga, y espero llegar con ideas nuevas, aunque me sobran unas cuántas… alguien quiere?? (xD)_

_Reitero, muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n me alegran el día, así que espero me dejen su comentario y si les pareció gracioso, si quieren que esto sea como un diario y que continúe por día… ya saben, ustedes deciden el futuro de los drabbles ;)_

_Se cuidan y nos leemos en otra actualización!! n_n_

_Bye-bye!_

_PD: las palabras con exageración de la "J", repetición de vocales y el uso de "sh" (que por cierto en el español no existe) estaba destinado para dar a conocer el estado de ebriedad del Coronel._

_PD2: pasen a mi profile, que tengo una votacion!! n_n _


End file.
